helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tsugunaga Momoko
|image = |caption = Tsugunaga Momoko für "Boogie Woogie LOVE" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = seit 2002 ( Jahre) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN (2004-2015) zetima (seit 2015) |join = 5. November 2014 |join1 = 14. Januar 2004 |group1 = Berryz Koubou |mcolor1 = |graduate1 = 3. März 2015 |group = Country Girls |mcolor = |days = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Buono!, ZYX-a, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Country Girls |blog = |sig = Tsugunagamomokoautograph34344.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tsugunagas Autogramm }} Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) ist ein J-pop Idol und Sängerin unter dem Hello! Project. Sie trat diesem 2002 als Mitglied der Hello! Project Kids bei und debütierte später in Berryz Koubou. Nachdem Berryz Koubou am 3. März 2015 ihre offiziellen Aktivitäten beendeten, trat Tsugunaga Country Girls als Playing Manager und aktives Mitglied bei. Biografie ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tsugunaga Momoko wurde am 6. März 1992 in Chiba, Japan geboren. 2002 Am 30. Juni trat Tsugunaga dem Hello! Project als eins der 15 Hello! Project Kids bei. 2004 2004 wurde Tsugunaga mit 7 anderen Mädchen ausgewählt, Berryz Koubou zu formen. Außerdem wurde sie Mitglied bei den Little Gatas. 2007 2007 wurde Tsugunaga zusammen mit Natsuyaki Miyabi und Suzuki Airi Mitglied bei Buono!. Ein Jahr später wurde sie zum Leader der Gruppe ernannt. 2010 Tsugunaga gab am 28. April bekannt, dass sie zur Universität gehen würde um eine Lehrlizens für Kindergartenkinder und Grundschulkinder zu erlangen. 2011 Seit Juli trat Tsugunaga alleine in mehreren Fernsehshows auf. Spätestens seit der Episode von Mechaike im September war sie als ira-dol (irritierendes/nerviges Idol) bekannt. 2012 Am 4. April agierte Tsugunaga als Ringgirl für die WBA World Championships. 2013 Am 14. März wurde die erste Werbung von ihr bei Pizza-La als Solo-Person ausgestrahlt. Zuvor war sie nur mit Buono! zusammen zu sehen. Am 22. Juni wurde ihr Essay-Buch Momochi no Kimochi veröffentlicht. 2014 Ihre Radioshow Momoko no Puripuri Princess endete am 30. März. Seit dem 31. März ist sie ein regulärer Gast bei der Fernsehshow Oha Suta. Am 5. November wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Tsugunaga Country Girls als Playing Manager beitreten würde. Zuerst war sie nur hinter den Kulissen aktiv, später, nach Berryz Koubous letztem Konzert, wurde sie aktives Mitglied. 2015 Tsugunaga verließ am 26. März Oha Suta. Yurushite-nyan Tsugunaga benutzt diese Phrase um sich zu entschuldigen. Im ordentlichen Japanisch würde der Satz korrekt "yurushite kudasai" lauten, Tsugunaga fügt jedoch das "nyan" (einen Katzenlaut) hinzu und hält ihre Hände wie zwei Tatzen vor sich. Profil *'Name:' Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *'Geburtsort:' *'Spitzname:' Momochi (ももち), Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Geburtsort: ' Kashiwa, Chiba, Japan *'Blutgruppe: '''O *'Größe:' 150cm (158cm in hohen Schuhen) *'Westliches Sternzeichen:' Fische *'Östliches Sternzeichen:' Affe *'Casting-Song:' "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" von Tanpopo *'Jahre in Berryz Koubou:' 11 Jahre *'Offizielles Kaomoji:' ∋∞( ´_ゝ`)∞∈ *'Berryz Koubou Farbe:' '''Pink' *'Buono! Farbe:' Pink *'Country Girls Farbe:' Pink Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen *'Hello! Project Gruppen': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Country Girls (2014-) *'Konzert-Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle-Units': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Andere:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) (Reservist) Diskografie :See also: List:Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Digital-Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo-Songs *2011.08.10 Kia Ora Gracias Arigato (キャオラ・グラシャス・ありがと) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) *2013.01.30 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix) *2014.07.09 Koi wa Hipparidako (恋はひっぱりだこ) (Berryz Koubou cover) Kompilationen *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou) Solo DVDs *2008.12.03 momo only. *2009.09.09 momo ok. *2010.10.27 Momochi DVD Zukan *2011.03.06 Momo Play♡ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.12.23 Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.25 Momochi Hatachi *2013.02.23 Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~ (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.06 Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.07.27 Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai Otomomochi Zenin Shugo~ (Fanclub DVD) *2015.05.27 Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ (Fanclub DVD) *2016.xx.xx Momochi to Iku Otomochi Tour ~Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2016~ (Fanclub DVD) Andere DVDs *2013.05.25 Berryz Days6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (mit Sudo Maasa) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (mit Tokunaga Chinami) Andere *2015.07.14 2nd Greeting ~Tsugunaga Momoko~ (Web limited video) Veröffentlichungen Fotobücher #2007.06.19 momo #2008.03.19 momo16 #2008.11.21 Momo no Mi (桃の実) #2009.08.21 momochiiii #2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) #2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) Digitale Fotobücher *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) *2013.09.17 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Momo version) Andere Bücher *2013.06.22 Momochi no Kimochi (ももちのきもち) (Essay-Buch) Works Filme *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (als Morishita Mao) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (als Imoto Yuuko) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (als Sonoda Shiori) TV Programme *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014– The Girls Live *2014–2015 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (as a Thursday regular) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Harajuku Tomoko) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Stageplay) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Belle) Werbung *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.)" *2013 Pizza-La's Circular Cheese Cut Into 4 Quarters - "Music Hen", "Sizzle Hen", "Mari・Antoinette Hen" *2013 Pizza-La's Ebi-LA - "Ebi-dansu Hen" Musikvideos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) (as a regular) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012–2014 Fujibiji Info MAX (ふじびじインフォMAX) (as a regular) *2013– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2014 Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Trivia *Sie war das erste, und bis April 2012 einzige, Mitglied des Hello! Projects, welches während seiner aktiven Zeit als Idol eine Universität besuchte. *Dem folgend ist sie das einzige Mitglied, das während seiner Zeit im Hello! Project einen universitären Abschluss erreichte. *Eine Attacke die sie selbst kreierte, 'Momo Attack,' ist zu einer Disziplin in der TV-Show Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight geworden. *Sie war Ringgirl bei den WBA World Championships. *Von allen Berryz Koubou Mitgliedern hat sie die meisten Fotobücher und DVDs. *Bis auf in VERY BEAUTY hat sie in jeder Berryz Koubou Single Solos bekommen. Weiterführende Links *Hello! Project Profil *Offizieller Blog Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Geburtstage 1992 Kategorie:2002 beigetreten Category:Geburtstage im März Category:ZYX-a Kategorie:Vor der Gründung Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder Category:Country Girls cs:Tsugunaga Momoko en:Tsugunaga Momoko es:Tsugunaga Momoko fr:Tsugunaga Momoko it:Tsugunaga Momoko